User blog:Just a passing through Master/Berserker of Bang Ban
Monthly Fanmade Servant 5 “Berserker of Bang Ban” ????: My soul and body are hard as steel, blood and sweat are heat as a poisonous flame. Li Shuwen: And my fist no need a second hit. ????: Look like only the battle can decide. |jname = ナーイ・クハノムトム |id = 2293 |cost = 12 |atk = 1,755/10,497 |hp = 1,652/10,327 |gatk = 12,725 |ghp = 12,521 |voicea = Tōchi Hiroki |illus = DoomGuy26 |attribute = Man |growthc = S |starabsorption = 10 |stargeneration = 5% |npchargeatk = 0.75% |npchargedef = 5% |deathrate = 45% |alignment = Chaotic・Good |gender = Male |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Humanoid, Male, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QABBB |qhits = 3 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 2 |ehits = 4 |Name = First Skill= Grants self Evasion for 2 attacks, 3 turns. |leveleffect = Absorption + |l1 = 3000% |l2 = 3200% |l3 = 3400% |l4 = 3600% |l5 = 3800% |l6 = 4000% |l7 = 4200% |l8 = 4400% |l9 = 4600% |l10 = 5000% |2leveleffect = Crit Damage + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Grants self Guts status for 2 time, 3 turns. (Revives with 1 HP.) Gains critical stars. Removes own debuffs. |leveleffect = Stars + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 6 |l3 = 7 |l4 = 8 |l5 = 9 |l6 = 10 |l7 = 11 |l8 = 12 |l9 = 13 |l10 = 15 |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} |-| Third Skill= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Increases own NP generation rate for 1 turn. |leveleffect = NP Rate + |l1 = 50% |l2 = 55% |l3 = 60% |l4 = 65% |l5 = 70% |l6 = 75% |l7 = 80% |l8 = 85% |l9 = 90% |l10 = 100% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank A++= Grants self Invincibility for 1 turn. Increases own critical damage by 50% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = 150% chance to Inflicts Poison for 5 turns to them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 600% |l2 = 800% |l3 = 900% |l4 = 950% |l5 = 1000% |chargeeffect = Poison Damage + |c1 = 500 |c2 = 1000 |c3 = 1500 |c4 = 2000 |c5 = 2500 }} |-| Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |2}} |33 = |8}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |30}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |8}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |6}} |72 = |24}} |81 = |18}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography <<< Maybe next time... |b4 = Venomous Steel Body Rank: None Type: Anti-Unit Khāiya Phit Lekklā (Yūdokuna Hagane no Karada) A technical skill perfected to the point of being sublimated as a Noble Phantasm. Unlike "Tsubame Gaeshi" and "Wu Er Da", this is just while Nai Khanomtom expands his own force and fighting spirit to heating his body and use that moment to strike and take down the enemy. His body heats like they are fire or venom cover his body. The name has come from Hsinbyushin’s word toward Nai Khanomtom as “Every part of the Siamese is blessed with venom. Even with his bare hands, he can fell nine or ten opponents. But his Lord was incompetent and lost the country to the enemy. If he had been any good, there was no way the City of Ayutthaya would ever have fallen” |jb5= Just like Li Shuwen, he would become 5-stars if he summoned as Assassin. |b5 = It’s possible to summon him as an “Assassin”, but that leads to his fist becomes a “lethal poison” or perhaps, even more, skillful and deadly than he is right now because despite he is a very calm berserker, it didn't stop his thinking capability become a bit poor than he used to be. Due to him being one of the first Muay Thai Boxer, making a heroic deed and his determination is leading to allow Siamese Martial Arts goes on into modern era. That being said, some people believe that some of Nai Khanomtom’s story is fiction, but because they are still many more people who believe in his legend, that enough for him to become a heroic spirit. A mortal heroic spirit that only wants his own peaceful life back. |jex= Comment Yet another new fanmade servant, I hope you like it. (I'm too lazy to count it now) While it is unknown who invent "Muay Thai", but it was believed that the history of "Muay Thai" was started since "Sukhothai Kingdom" to fight with the enemy's army, but if the most famous one still could be his story, that happens around "The second fall of Ayutthaya". While it is still ambiguous that his deed is considered to be heroic or not, but it no doubts that his deed is worth to be remembered. At first, I want him to share the same voice as either Ryu or Sagat (bonus point is both are Thai people), but it would be too blatant. PS. If anything wrong or curious, please ask me. |ex= While he is a lot calmer than most fellow berserker servants, he can be getting excited to see many powerful servants in Chaldea and want to fight them at least once. ---I see, there are many servants who use martial art as a weapon just like me, the Chaldea’s place is the really interesting base. But even so, the man he wants to fight most is another fellow Muay Boran’s fighter “Thong Di Fan Khao”, also known as “Phraya Phichai”. }} Trivia *During his design, I choose him to be either 3 or 5 stars, I choose him to be 4 stars at the end. *He is voiced by Hiroki Tōchi. His type-moon related work is Daisuke Akimi from Kara no Kyoukai. He best-known from voiced Pantherlily from Fairy Tail and Japanese dub for Chris Redfield from Resident Evil (the man who can punch very large rock. ). *Faceclaim: Ott from 9 Satra. (Link to his picture, here) Images Other= Nai_Khanomtom.png|Nai Khanomtom's design in Fate/school life. |-| Category:Blog posts